The Lonely Siren
by Riddles697
Summary: This isn't the best summary, sorry! Tsovinar Tragoudi is finally noticed at her school... Is it by the right or wrong people? Will she make friends or enemies?


_I am aware that they already have sirens in Rosario Vampire, but I wanted to change it up a bit because this is how I have always seen sirens as a kid and want to continue that image…_

Rosario + Vampire FF

I'm sitting on a bench under the naked tree in front of Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. You see I'm a Siren. Sirens are sea nymphs who draw men to them by their enchanting singing. Rumors say we just cause them to run into cliffs and drown, but that's not entirely true. We can control men, depending on the tone we sing. We can make any man do our bidding, sort of like a Succubus, but in a more womanly, less slutty, way. Our only defense is our screams, which are high pitch and have a high frequency, the higher the frequency, the worse the effects.

I kick my feet up and lay back, taking up the whole bench. I start to write in my notebook humming a light, upsetting tune. Suddenly I hear a voice, a kind, caring voice; "Hey, you look lonely," the voice was from a boy. I look up, my hair covering my eyes. The boy has dark brown hair and a friendly smile. He speaks again, "Mind if I sit here?" He motions to my feet and I move them out of the way, shaking my head.

I close my notebook and turned to him, moving my sandy brown hair out of my face. He still has that friendly smile, "I'm Tsukune, by the way." I looked at my hands and spoke in a soft tone, "I-I'm Tsovinar." Tsukune chuckles, "No need to be shy, Tsovinar," he puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up with a small gasp. His skin is oddly warm and his scent, oh how he smells so good, like a human. It's almost irresistible.

I look down and I start to play with the end of my skirt. Tsukune moves closer, "Are you okay? I hope I didn't disturb you," his voice has a slight sad sound, but concerned. I close my eyes and shake my head, "I-I'm fine, it's just your scent, you smell like a human!" I hear Tsukune give a light gasp. I quickly look up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you're not a human, I mean, no human could get into Yokai!" I nervously laugh. Tsukune had a nervous laugh as well, "Y-yeah! You're right, no human can get in!" He continues to nervously laugh.

Suddenly a pink haired girl runs up, "Tsukune!" She tackles him and he hugs her laughing, "Hey there, Moka." Before she notices me and before Tsukune can introduce me, I swiftly leave. I hurry to the bench farthest from the two laughing students and sit down, burying my head in my hands. Thunder rolls and I hear the girl named Moka scream, "Oh no, Tsukune!" She jumps up and runs into the school.

I look up at the sky and a flash of lightning struck. I lightly smile at its beauty. It slowly starts to rain and I look forward. Girls are squealing at the coldness and boys are sprinting to the school. I just want to stay out here and enjoy the wetness. I close my eyes and lay back on the bench, letting the rain fall on me.

I was just about to doze off when I hear a voice. The voice was smooth and handsome, "Now why is a lovely girl like you skipping classes?" I open my eyes and turn my head to see a boy with ink black hair staring back at me. My sea green eyes meet his red-violet ones, "Umm, who are you?" I sit up with a slight sigh. He chuckles, "I'm Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin" he smiles handsomely, "Now you tell me yours." I roll my eyes, "Tsovinar Tragoudi."

The rain starts to lighten up. A weird scent begins to fill the air, "EW," I cover my nose, "Something smells like a wet dog." Gin lightly laughs, "Well how about we go inside then? I know the perfect place where you can continue to hide," he holds out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I stare at his hand, "I don't know, I'm enjoying this wonderful weather," I slightly grin. Gin laughs, "But we don't want you getting a cold, now do we?"

I grab his hand and we head inside, the warm air feels very soothing. We walk halfway through the school then we turn into an empty old classroom. The room is covered in dust and cobwebs, the windows are covered in handprints, and the chalkboard is full of drawings and carvings of people and the famous, 'so-and-so was here.'

Gin closes the door then turns and smiles, "This room is never used." I slowly walk around the room, stopping at a dusty globe, "This room is very… old," I blow dust off of the globe. Gin laughs, "I told you it's never used. The last it was used was when witches were burned and killed." I lift my head up, "Don't you think saying that is kind of, ya know, drastic?" He chuckles, "Not really, I mean it did happen, right?" Gin starts to walk closer. I look at the floor, "Yeah, but just thinking about how those humans just up and killed anyone that was different than them, it's sickening." Gin puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't think about it, okay?"

I turn and look out the window as the rain starts to pick up again. I place my hand on the window and let out a short sigh, "So, why are you skipping class, Mr. Ginei Morioka?" He lightly laughs, "Because I saw a lonely girl skipping, so I thought I'd give her company." I chuckled, "That's a cheesy reason," I walk up to the front desk and sit on it, "You must have been skipping beforehand, anyways. There's no denying it, I was out there for 10 minutes before you saw me." He shrugs, "Guess you caught me in a lie," He sits in one of the front desks and leans back, "If you must know I was taking pictures for the school newspaper."

The bells rings and I tilt my head, "This school has a newspaper?" Gin chuckled, "Well of course! Doesn't every school?" I looked down to my lap, "I wouldn't know, I've been basically locked up all my life." Gin suddenly sat up in interest, "You were? Why is that?" I sigh and close my eyes, "My parents had abandoned me when I was just a baby. They left me on a random doorstep with a note explaining who I was, explaining that I was a monster," I paused for a second. My eyes slowly water, but I ignore it, "My new family kept me in the house from then on, I wasn't allowed to even go out and play. Then they found out about Yokai Academy and shipped me off," I look up at Gin.

I lightly twitch. I tried to play it off, "It's freezing in here." Gin gets up and hands me his uniform jacket, "Here, put this on." I put it on and crossed my arms, closing the front, "Thank you," I gave a friendly smile. It's so warm, and smells so good. Gin nods, "Sorry about how you were raised. It's sad that a girl like you has to grow up like that." My face turns a light shade of pink. I shake my head, "Don't be sorry, I'm okay with how I grew up. It helped me learn that being alone isn't as bad as what people think it to be," I look at my hands. _Great,_ I thought,_ now I sound like a downer. This guy is probably my first friend and I'm going all emo, so much for making friends..._

As I look down my hair covers my face. Gin lightly laughed, "It really isn't all that great to be alone though. It's always nice to have a friend around to talk to. You had someone to talk to, right?" I get up and walk back to the window, "All I had were notebooks. If there was something bothering me I would write it down, and when it was full, I would burn it. It helped me feel like my problems would burn away," I close my eyes and my nose twitched, _fuck fuck fuck… Just stop talking... _

Gin remained silent as the rain started to get heavier and the wind started to pick up. That's all I wanted to listen to now, the pitter patter of the rain hitting the window and the whistling of the strong wind. We remained this way until the next bell rang. "I-I'm sorry... I made things weird," with a slight sigh I started for the door. "Hey, Tsovinar, do you want to join the newspaper club?" I turned around, Gin was standing behind me, "Obviously you like to write if you use so many notebooks. Maybe you could use those skills for the public eye!" I lightly smile, "Umm... Sure, why not."

I turn back towards the door and stuck my head out, looking left and right to make sure nobody sees me leaving. The last thing I want is to get caught by a teacher. It's clear to go, or so I thought. I left the empty class room rushing to the nearest restroom, only to be stopped by a red haired guy; he had yellow eyes and what looked to be a burn mark under his eye. The burn, though, wasn't like any burn I've seen; it looked like it was meant to be there and was very handsome looking.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" His voice was strict; if I didn't see his school uniform I would think he was a teacher! "I, umm… I was going to the restroom! I just left my class!" I lied. Well, it wasn't _really_ a lie. I _was_ going to the restroom! The boy laughed, "You just walked out of that classroom," he points to the door, "That room has been empty for as long as I can remember!" My face turns a light pink. The boy laughed again, bending down to be my height, "Don't be worried, I won't turn you in. I was just showing you how easy it was to get caught." I sigh, "Oh, thank you," I chuckled.

The boy turned, "Follow me." I just stood there, watching him walk. He never turned back yet he yells out, "I said 'follow me' not 'stand there and look pretty!'" I shake my head and followed.

Who is this guy and why did he decide to talk to me? I followed him till we reached a flight of stairs, "Nope! Nope, nope, nope." The boy turned around, "What's your problem?" I back away, "These stair lead to the roof… I'm not all that fond of heights." The boy sighed walking up to me. He grabbed my shoulder, "It'll be fine, I won't let you fall. I won't even let you go near the edge!" I bit my lip, "I-I don't know…" The boy grabbed my arm and took me to the top anyways.

He runs up the stairs, me staggering behind him. When we made it to the top, I start to shake, "I'm not going out there… I mean, it's still raining and it's so high up, and-and-and what if, umm, we get struck by lightning?!" The boy laughed, "We'll be fine, don't worry," He opens the door and the sound of rain got louder and we stand at the top.

I sit down right away as far from the edge as possible, "So, umm, what's your name?" I try to keep composure, I really dislike heights! The boy stands by the edge with his arms out like a bird, "My given name is Shou Yamamoto. I'm a 3rd year here." I look at my knees repeating after him, "Shou… Yamamoto…" He turns around and nods, "And what is your name?" I sit and think, being up here is causing my mind to stray, "Uhh, it's Tsovinar Tragoudi, I'm a 2nd year…" I look up at him as he repeats my name, as I did his, "Tsovinar… Tragoudi…" I chuckled, knowing he was mocking me.

The wind starts to get heavy and I bury my head in my knees. I'm not usually scared of wind, but being so high up I feel like I'm just going to be blown away off the building. "Hey, Tsovinar, you okay?" Shou walked up to me kneeling down by my side. I lightly nodded, but once the bell rang I let out a small shriek. Shou grabs my arm, "That was the lunch bell," He stands me up, "let's go eat, okay?" I gave a slight nod and followed him to the door, "Thank you, Shou-sempai." He gave a light nod, "Just Shou, I don't need that formal shit." My eyes widen and I nod, "Fine."

We head down to the cafeteria and after I grab my food, I walk a different way from him slowly sneaking away. I see the table I normally sit at, empty as always. I sit down and push my tray away from me. The food here stinks, taste wise and the smell. "You gonna eat that?" Shou sits across from me, placing his foot on the seat next to him. I shake my head, "Oh no," I push it closer to him, "Take it." He smiles and takes a bite, "Why aren't you eating?" I shook my head, "Just not hungry. Food isn't very satisfying at the moment." He lets out a muffled laugh, mouth full of food, "Well, food is and essential, don't you think?" I stand, "Hmph, rarely," I pause, "I'm gonna get a drink…" I head over to the vending machine and I get a coke pop. I look over at the table. _Why is he following me now?_ He looks up and waves. I shake my head and wave back. _He's like a lost puppy! _I take a drink from my pop. _Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad to have someone to talk to... Him and Gin…_

~Continue in Chapter Two~

5


End file.
